Trio SedutorInuYasha, Sessh e Kurama Youko?
by Litha-chan
Summary: [YaoiLemonCrossover]Kurama aparece no Japão Feudal e resolve dar umas voltas para conhecer o local e seus habitantes... - ap 7 ON e Re-editado -.
1. Do Makai Para A Era Feudal

**Atenção**: _Fic com teor homoerótico proibido para menores de 18 anos, caso você não tenha a idade acima solicitada por favor retire-se; caso queira continuar arque com as conseqüências.  
Esta fic não tem a intenção de ofender nem de denegrir ninguém._

_Se você for um apreciador de Fics estilo Yaoi/Lemon, sinta-se em casa e mande algum comentário._

_

* * *

_

**Do Makai Para A Era Feudal**

_

* * *

_

No Makai, próximo a fronteira entre os mundos, estava Kurama Youko. O ser mais temido e admirado por muitos. Sua figura era marcante, possuía cabelos longos e prateados, orelhas felpudas, um corpo esguio, mas bem torneado, uma cauda bastante volumosa; seus olhos eram dourados da cor do ouro, seus lábios róseos cheios de volúpia, tornando-o desta forma uma criatura altamente sedutora que expressava luxúria e exalava pecado.

Kurama na realidade estava cansado dos mesmos rostos, já que Koronue o tinha deixado através de uma triste tragédia e Yomi supria o mais puro ódio depois de Ter sido cego a mando de Kurama, estava cansado da rotina que sua vida se tornara. Neste momento veio um estalo em sua mente e vendo que tinha uma brecha na fronteira, resolveu atravessíla, saindo assim por uma caverna no Japão da Era Feudal.

Aparentemente o local era tranqüilo e com uma atmosfera totalmente diferente do Makai; o céu era azul límpido e o pôr-do-sol estava começando a ficar com um tom alaranjado. Kurama resolveu andar por aquele território e ver se tinha algo ou alguma coisa que o interessasse.

Chegando a um vilarejo aos poucos foi notando que as pessoas o olhavam com um certo temor e curiosidade, mas não saiam correndo ou gritando que estavam vendo um monstro. Achou a atitude do povo local pouco interessante. De repente ouviu um comentário, mas não se alarmou...

-Olha é um youkai... Eu nunca tinha visto um desta forma, acho que não é daqui. Comentou um senhor com um outro.  
-É mesmo... olha ele não se parece com aquele... Você sabe quem...  
-Quem, diz logo...  
-Com o Sesshoumaru... só que este daí tem orelhas e cauda.  
-Pois é, agora que você falou, eles se parecem...

O youko estava atento a conversa dos dois homens mesmo a distância pois sua audição era muito sensível e se viu tentado a para e perguntar sobre exatamente de quem ele estavam falando.

-Humm, tem alguém aqui que é quase parecido comigo! E o seu nome era Sess... Como é mesmo...Sesshoumaru! Bom, muito bom... Pensou consigo mesmo abaixando a cabeça e continuando a andar.

Para não criar confusão resolveu sair do vilarejo momentaneamente indo em direção à floresta. Depois de um tempo caminhando chegou a uma taverna que só era freqüentada por youkais que utilizavam a forma humana ou parte dela.

Pois bem, quando Kurama adentrou o estabelecimento, tornou-se o centro de muitos olhares e comentários (já estava acostumado com isso), mas foi caminhado lentamente com seus olhos fechados e com sua cauda a se movimentar graciosamente de um lado para outro, só para instigar ainda mais os olhares, chegou até uma mesa vazia e foi logo sentando.

-O sr. deseja algo para beber? Perguntou um pequeno youkai.  
-Humm, deixe me ver... me traga o que você tem de mais forte e depois quero ter uma conversar com você...anda... vai e volte logo.  
-Sim, senhor... já volto.  
Rapidamente voltou o youkai...  
-Aqui está senhor, é a bebida mais forte que temos.  
-Certo... Como se chama meu caro rapaz? Perguntou Kurama, entre um gole e outro.  
-Shinko, senhor.  
-Shinko. Quero que me responda uma coisa mais sem rodeios. Quem é esse tal de Sesshoumaru?  
-O Sr. Sesshoumaru!... Bem, senhor...  
-Meu nome é Kurama, mas continue Shinko, quem é ele?  
-Ele é o youkai mais poderoso de todo o território, Sr. Kurama  
-O que mais, Shinko?  
-Bom, o senhor se parece com ele, pois possuem o mesmo tipo físico, bem sem os seus detalhes é claro (disse Shinko apontando para as orelhas e a cauda). Ele procura utilizar a forma quase humana, pois suas orelhas são diferentes, ele possui algumas marcas, tipo listras, avermelhadas ao longo do corpo. Dizem que quando volta a sua forma original, se parece muito com seu pai que foi o mais poderoso cão-demônio desta terra. Háa, sem esquecer que tem no centro de sua testa uma lua crescente azul. É considerado extremamente frio não demostra nenhuma consideração com ninguém. O único que o tira do sério é o seu meio-irmão, o meio-youkai InuYasha.

Nesta hora Shinko deu uma pausa e ficou olhando para o youkai a sua frente, que estava com o rosto apoiado em suas mãos e lhe olhando atentamente. Pensou consigo mesmo como conseguiu falar tantas coisas sem ao menos saber de onde tinha surgido àquela criatura tão bela. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos...

-Shinko, não pare, isto está me interessando e muito.  
-Bem, como eu estava dizendo... O sr. Sesshoumaru tem ódio mortal pelos humanos e no passado seu pai teve um relacionamento com uma fêmea humana e desse relacionamento nasceu o meio-youkai InuYasha. O Sr. Sesshoumaru alega que ele é a desgraça da família, pois nem se encaixa no mundo dos humanos e nem é considerado um verdadeiro youkai.

-Hum, quer dizer que tem mais um... Ele também é parecido comigo, Shinko?  
-Bem, ele tem orelhas parecidas com a do senhor, mas não tem a cauda. Bem que o senhor poderia ser da família do Sr. Sesshoumaru. Disse Shinko tentando obter alguma coisa.  
-É Shinko, poderíamos... Só tem um pequeno problema...  
-Qual senhor, se me permite a curiosidade?  
-Eu sou um Youko, uma raposa e não um cão... O comentário veio seguido de um leve sorriso.  
-Shinko, me diz outra coisa... Aonde eu posso encontra-los? Gostaria de primeiro encontrar o Sesshoumaru, depois eu me preocupo com o irmão.  
-Sr. Kurama, o senhor está querendo brigar com eles? Eles são muito fortes...  
-Hnf, você me acho fraco né Shinko? Ou talvez... Delicado?  
-Não senhor Kurama, eu não quis dizer isso e nem insinuar uma coisa dessas.  
-Não se preocupe, eu não iria lhe matar mesmo... Disse isso e foi se levantando e deixando na mesa algumas pedras preciosas.  
-O Sr. Sesshoumaru é sempre difícil de se encontrar, pois ele gosta de ficar isolado mais geralmente ele fica no alto das colinas só observando. Bem na realidade ele já deve estar sabendo que tem um ser como o senhor andando por aqui. Talvez ele mesmo lhe ache.  
-Isso seria bem melhor... Sussurrou Kurama. Ta, a qualquer hora dessas Shinko, ainda pretendo voltar aqui.

Dizendo isso Kurama saiu da mesma forma que entrou, mas chegando na porta deu uma olhada para trás e estampou um sorriso sexy para os youkai que ali estavam a observar.

A noite já caíra e o céu estava lindo todo estrelado, Kurama se sentiu melancólico pois já fazia um certo tempo que não tinha nenhuma companhia que lhe leva-se a loucura e olhe que isso era tarefa difícil pois tinha um auto controle que só duas únicas pessoas tinham conseguido fazer com que perdesse o controle sobre o seu corpo e sua mente, pois é eles de novo, Koronue e Yomi... Quando se deu conta estava em frente a um rio que refletia a lua crescente em suas águas. Foi logo se despindo e entrando naquela água refrescante. Seu corpo todo tremeu quando lhe veio lembranças de suas peripécias sexuais. Resolveu sair da água e ficar em pé de braços abertos em direção da lua como se estivesse absorvendo sua energia e sua cauda enrolada na altura de seu sexo exalava um leve odor almiscarado, de repente...

-Quem é você? Você se parece, mas não é o meu meio-irmão imprestável.

Ainda de costas para o indivíduo que lhe questionou...

-Pelo visto você é o Sesshoumaru... Deixe me apresentar... Virou o rosto lentamente e disse:

-Meu nome é Kurama Youko...

Nessa hora Sesshoumaru, notou em todo o corpo do youkai a sua frente e constatou que além de ter recebido um olhar que lhe prendeu a respiração, o corpo daquele youkai estava nu sob a luz do luar. Quando ele voltou a encarar olhar os olhos do Youko...

-Gostou do que estava observando Sesshoumaru? Espero que tenha sido do seu agrado, pois até agora você vestido foi do meu. E Kurama deu mais um sorriso carregado de malícia...

**CONTINUA...

* * *

**

Por essa ninguém esperava, a raposa veio para a Era Feudal cheia de amor pra dar...e será que vai conseguir! Bem essa fic tem um certo toque da "Desejo Oculto", só assim dá para explicar o Sesshoumaru com o InuYasha, certo!  
Háaa, só para lembrar...  
Koronue, é o que eu chamo de anjo caído, pois ele tem os cabelos longos e negros amarrados em um tipo de rabo de cavalo, asas negras, muito misterioso e extremamente reservado, mas qdo estava com o Kurama... Ele aparece muito pouco em um OVA do YuYu, mas não lembro o nome, mas na página da Lalachan ele tem uma vasta participação ao lado de Kurama.  
Yomi, todo mundo sabe quem foi Yomi na vida de Kurama, ele era seu amigo e companheiro de roubo e mais alguma coisa(isto nas fics), até que um dia... Kurama traiu Yomi e cegou aqueles lindos olhos cor de rosa(é uma pena).  
Bem, já escrevi besteira demais. Por favor mandem comentários e até sugestões.  
Beijos,  
Litha-chan


	2. Um Certo Youko Sedutor

**

* * *

**

**Um Certo Youko Sedutor

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru ficou assustado com a ousadia daquela criatura, mas não deixou transparecer. Sendo que não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele corpo esguio bem moldado e alvo a sua frente, era mais alvo do que seu próprio corpo e tinha uma cauda felpuda que se movimentava maliciosamente deixando o sexo exposto e indo se enroscar na coxa.

-Você prefere que eu continue assim sem roupa para ser um pouco mais observado por você ou devo coloca-las? Perguntou Kurama.  
-Seu insolente, por que acha que quero algo com você? Perguntou Sesshoumaru irritado?

-Bem, já que você não retira esses lindos olhos de cima de mim, oras... e sei que você já estava aí faz tempo... Comentou Kurama.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Ora Sesshoumaru, eu tenho um faro muito sensível e seu cheiro não me passou desapercebido. Disse Kurama cruzando os braços (ainda nu).

-Vista-se, o que está esperando? Ordenou Sesshoumaru.

-Hnf, é uma pena ter que fazer isso se mais tarde voltarei a ficar sem elas...

-O que é você? Questionou Sesshoumaru

-Eu?... Há sim, minhas orelhas e minha cauda? Bem, não sou como você

-O que és então? Perguntou Sesshoumaru mais irritado ainda com a demora da resposta.

Kurama virou-se para encarar Sesshoumaru, ainda terminando de colocar a parte de cima de sua roupa e arrumando os cabelos ainda úmidos.

-Sou um youko, uma raposa...

Falando isso Kurama deitou na grama fitando a lua e no chão a sua volta começou a brotar pequenas flores que exalavam um aroma adocicado e envolvente.

-Quer dizer que você é uma raposa e pelo que estou vendo, você está manipulando o ambiente a sua volta, já que estas flores e este cheiro não estavam aí. Falou Sesshoumaru.

-Hum, garoto esperto... Murmurou Kurama.

-Garoto? Eu sou muito mais velho que... Sesshoumaru foi interrompido.

-EU, Sesshoumaru, é que sou mais velho perante a você... Sabe, eu tenho mais de mil anos, ou seja, posso dizer que tenho mais de mil anos de experiência em muitas áreas que você nem imagina... Disse Kurama com um a sarcástico.

Quando terminou de falar, virou-se de bruços e com os braços cruzados apoiando a cabeça, olhando maliciosamente (de novo) para Sesshoumaru. Este por sua vez estava com os olhos arregalados com que acabara de escutar e com a visão que estava tendo.

-Sabe Sesshoumaru, eu estou ficando cansado de tantos rodeios; e saiba que quando me interesso por alguma coisa ou alguém eu me empenho em consegui-la.

Quando Sesshoumaru notou seu corpo estava sendo envolvido por uma névoa que provinha das flores perto de Kurama e ao mesmo tempo estava se sentindo paralisado sem poder movimentar seu próprio corpo.

-O que você está fazendo comigo, seu verme? Perguntou Sesshoumaru tentando se movimentar em vão.

-Obtendo o que eu quero como eu já lhe disse.

Para se precaver, Kurama jogou algumas sementes de um cipó poderoso, que logo foi se enroscando pelas pernas e braços Sesshoumaru.

-Bom, como notei que você é forte, achei melhor utilizar um reforço deste tipo temporariamente.

-Seu... Seu cretino. Esbravejou Sesshoumaru

Kurama se levantou e foi se aproximando de seu alvo que já estava sob o efeito atordoante do aroma.

-Hum Sesshoumaru, você deve ser delicioso. Terei o maior prazer em lhe despir.

Kurama começa a puxar a ponta do laço que envolvia a cintura e a armadura de Sesshoumaru, logo em seguida retirou o extenso e felpudo manto que encobria o ombro direito de sua "presa", deixando assim só o quimono semi-aberto. Kurama estava se divertindo e se deliciando com a situação, enquanto Sesshoumaru tentava resmungar e só conseguia balbuciar algumas palavras incompreensíveis, mas que Kurama sabia exatamente o que significavam e mesmo assim continuou a sua investida.

Foi logo retirando a parte de cima do quimono de Sesshoumaru deixando escorregar pelos braços. Observou que ele tinha marcas vermelhas num tom escuro em seus ombros e tórax como se tivessem sido feitas por garras( era verdade o que Shinko tinha dito) e seu corpo começou a ficar cada vez mais quente com aquela visão.

Não agüentando mais, Kurama atacou o pescoço de Sesshoumaru com sua língua fazendo percorrer toda extensão de pele que ali se encontrava. Sesshoumaru suspirou ao sentir aquele toque úmido e quente.

-H� pelo visto tive uma reação positiva de sua parte. Disse Kurama fitando os olhos do outro.

Os lábios de Sesshoumaru se entreabriram para resmungar, mas isso foi a oportunidade que Kurama estava aguardando. Rapidamente invadiu a boca de Sesshoumaru que inicialmente não estava colaborando, mas aos poucos Kurama foi massageando e brincando sexualmente com a sua língua a do outro, que começou a corresponder e a gostar, pois o beijo tinha um sabor doce.

O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais voraz e Kurama ao mesmo tempo em que beijava, começou a tocar o peito de Sesshoumaru com as mãos , foi tocando de leve os mamilos róseos que despontavam com a excitação que percorria o corpo de Sesshoumaru. Quando Kurama afastou seus lábios, a boca de Sesshoumaru estava avermelhada pela intensidade e força do beijo.

Sesshoumaru arfava, transpirava, gemia baixinho e pela primeira vez estava gostando de ser tocado por outro sem ser o seu meio-irmão. Aquele estranho conseguiu deixar Sesshoumaru a mercê de desejos incontroláveis.

A boca de Kurama se dirigia para um novo alvo, desta vez foram para os mamilos que estavam eretos apelando por um pouco de atenção. Kurama começou a lambe-los, morde-los e chupa-los. Enquanto fazia isto, ele olhava para as feições de Sesshoumaru e via que este estava entregue totalmente ao prazer. Kurama parou por um instante e disse:

-É Sesshoumaru, acho que posso te largar agora para que possamos aproveitar melhor, você não acha?

-... Sesshoumaru só balançou a cabeça consentindo.

Os cipós largaram o corpo de Sesshoumaru que tombou de encontro com o corpo de Kurama, este por sua vez desceu Sesshoumaru até o chão fazendo deitar-se em um tapete de flores.

-Bem, agora quero ver o que você esconde por detrás deste enorme volume.

Disse Kurama olhando em direção ao sexo de Sesshoumaru que ainda estava com as calças. Kurama foi retirando a calça lentamente e Sesshoumaru sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo ao sentir a mão da raposa passar pelo seu membro que já estava totalmente enrijecido.

-Humm, acho que teremos uma noite bastante agitada pelo o que estou vendo.

**CONTINUA...  
**

**

* * *

**

Por favor, mandem comentários e críticas.  
Beijos,  
Litha-chan


	3. Quebrando a Resistência de Sesshoumaru

* * *

Quebrando a Resistência de Sesshoumaru...

* * *

Kurama se desvencilhou de suas calças e se colocou em cima do corpo quente de Sesshoumaru.

- Ora Sesshoumaru, acho que está na hora de você parar de fingir que ainda se encontra paralisado sob o efeito das flores, pois o efeito já passou desde que você mexeu a cabeça concordando em se soltar, lembra?

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso e passou os braços em volta da cintura do youko.

- Você é uma raposa muito esperta. Falou Sesshoumaru se aproximando dos lábios de Kurama.

- Vamos ver se você ainda vai se manter assim tão resistente. Comentou Kurama voltando a lamber com mais voracidade o pescoço a sua frente.

- Humm... isso é delicioso. Sussurrou Sesshoumaru.

Kurama continuava lambendo, passando do pescoço ao tórax, deliciando-se nos mamilos, depois descendo lentamente deixando um rastro úmido de saliva por onde sua língua passava parando no umbigo de Sesshoumaru para excita-o um pouco mais; suas mãos estavam acariciando suas coxas, enquanto Sesshoumaru mordia os lábios para não fazer muito barulho e suas mãos, uma estava segurando os cabelos sedosos e prateados, enquanto a outra era fincada no chão.

As mãos de Kurama começarão acariciar os pêlos do baixo ventre de Sesshoumaru, enquanto sua boca passava levemente pela virilha.

Sesshoumaru estava com a respiração acelerada e começava a gemer baixinho ansiando por uma atenção ao seu membro que pulsava e já escorria algumas gotículas de sua glande vermelha.

Kurama observando o enorme falo a sua frente não hesitou e abocanhou imediatamente iniciando uma sucção selvagem, como se fosse retirar toda a energia de Sesshoumaru através de seu membro. Quando Sesshoumaru sentiu aquela boca maravilhosa envolvendo o seu pau, soltou um gemido tão alto que Kurama desviou seu olhar sem parar de chupa-lo para fitar o rosto de Sesshoumaru e constatou que o youkai estava louco de prazer com o pouco que estava recebendo.

Bruscamente Kurama parou que estava fazendo, arrancando reclamações e um olhar angustiado de seu parceiro.

- Por que parou?... Chupe-me, continue...

Kurama só deu um sorriso maroto e foi afastando as pernas de Sesshoumaru colocando-se entre elas, levantando-as e suspendendo um pouco o quadril de Sesshoumaru para visualizar o seu próximo alvo. O ânus era rosado, com uma deliciosa aparência, apertadinho como se fosse um botão de rosa tão convidativo pois não parava de piscar, ansiando por ser penetrado.

Kurama não pensou duas vezes, começou a passar a língua em torno do botãozinho, deixando bem molhadinho. Sesshoumaru não se controlava mais e começou a rebolar em busca de mais movimentos intensos em seu ânus. Kurama foi aos poucos introduzindo sua língua para sentir a resistência do anel.

Sesshoumaru balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro e seus olhos estavam ficando nublados de tanto prazer.Kurama que já estava com seu membro totalmente rijo e dolorido pedindo por alívio, parou com a brincadeira e se colocou na posição para penetrar Sesshoumaru. Começou esfregando a ponta da glande quente na portinha do ânus de Sesshoumaru e aos poucos foi introduzindo; não houve muita resistência e com isso Kurama deu uma gargalhada que fez Sesshoumaru, mesmo absorto em tanto prazer olhar para o youko a sua frente.

- Ora, ora Sesshoumaru... Quer dizer que não sou o primeiro a lhe provar...

Kurama comentou ainda rindo, mas sem parar a penetração. Sesshoumaru ficou corado com o comentário, mas não podia responder nada. Kurama iniciou os movimentos mais intensamente, as estocadas estavam completando o interior de Sesshoumaru de uma tal forma que o youkai não conseguia segurar os gritos que dava a cada estocada profunda de Kurama. Este estava com o corpo todo molhado, seus cabelos prateados estavam grudados em sua pele, mas Kurama ainda estava longe de chegar ao clímax, enquanto Sesshoumaru já mostrava sinais de que a qualquer momento iria sucumbir ao gozo. Kurama afastou um pouco seu corpo e virou Sesshoumaru fazendo-o ficar de bruços e colocando-o de quatro. As estocadas continuaram mais rápidas, Kurama se inclinou para frente e segurou a cabeça do pênis de Sesshoumaru por entre seus dedos para que este não gozasse.

Sesshoumaru resmungou pela dor que sentiu, mas logo depois caiu novamente no emaranhado de sensações.

Kurama agora começara a sentir os efeitos da luxúria em que se encontrara. Seus sentidos estavam ficando turvos com a aproximação do orgasmo. Kurama começou a manipular o membro em sua mão para que Sesshoumaru e ele gozassem ao mesmo tempo. A resposta veio rápida, Sesshoumaru jorrou seu sêmen quente e denso na mão de Kurama, este por sua vez, preencheu o interior do canal de Sesshoumaru também com seu sêmen quente que escorreu por entre as nádegas e pernas de Sesshoumaru, Kurama pegou sua mão e levando-a a boca para provar aquele néctar viscoso.

Ambos os corpos tombaram no chão. Sesshoumaru tinha a respiração pesada e não conseguia ainda se mexer, Kurama estava cansado mais ainda se mexia um pouco dentro de Sesshoumaru, levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto do youkai para retirar lhe os cabelos da face e vislumbra-lo. Sesshoumaru mesmo cansado e sonolento era lindo e tentador. Kurama se movimentou fazendo seu sexo já amolecido sair do ânus de Sesshoumaru, mas ainda tinha não tinha se dado por satisfeito, só iria dar um tempo para que o youkai ao seu lado pudesse se recuperar.

Depois de alguns minutos...

- Você sempre foi assim? Perguntou Sesshoumaru sem olhar para Kurama.

- Assim como?

- É... tão voraz? Sesshoumaru estava sentindo seu rosto quente por ter feito aquela pergunta.

Kurama virou o rosto de Sesshoumaru puxando-o para junto de si, falando:

- Sim, mas não tire conclusões precipitadas, pois você ainda não viu nada... Isso é só o começo e não me canso facilmente.

**CONTINUA...

* * *

**

Pois bem, quero agradecer a todos que tem me mandado os comentários, eles são de grande ajuda pois nos motivam a continuar escrevendo a fic(ou fics).  
Quero agradecer também a Liv, DarkCris, Princess Kakyuu e Lutama. Vocês são D+.

Beijos,  
Litha-chan


	4. Cavalgando

_Primeiramente quero me desculpar pq este cap. Está curto demais. Sei que ainda falta muito, mas estou colocando o que tenho por enquanto, espero que gostem.

* * *

_

**Cavalgando...**

* * *

Kurama logo em seguida começou a beijar Sesshoumaru, fazendo seus corpos roçarem um no outro.

- Agora Sesshoumaru quem vai se divertir... sou eu. Disse Kurama

Terminando de falar isso Kurama levou a mão de Sesshoumaru até o seu membro para que o youkai começa-se a masturba-lo. Sesshoumaru ficou excitado ao sentir aquele membro quente, úmido e pulsante em sua mão, observou que era um falo muito grande e roliço, daí o motivo por que seu ânus ainda ardia, notou também que seu próprio membro começara a criar vida. Kurama ao notar a excitação de Sesshoumaru, passou lentamente a ponta da língua pelos lábios, mas uma vez mostrando seus desejos.

Kurama chegou próximo ao ouvido de Sesshoumaru e sussurrando falou:

- Quero que me chupe, chupe tudo...

Ao ouvir tal ordem sedutora, Sesshoumaru se arrepiou todo. Sua cabeça foi sendo empurrada, guiada até o pênis de Kurama. Sua boca estava tão próxima que não hesitou, foi logo colocando o falo na boca, envolvendo pouco a pouco, sentindo-o latejar até encostar-se a sua garganta. Sesshoumaru quase se engasgou, mas começou a saborear lentamente o pau de Kurama; sua língua fazia círculos acompanhando o contorno do membro. Kurama empurrava a cabeça de Sesshoumaru para que ele inicia-se logo o vai e vem chupando-o e este assim o fez. A felação teve seu rítimo aumentado e Kurama ficou olhando a movimentação da boca de Sesshoumaru em torno de seu pau. Era uma visão maravilhosa, estarrecedora, uma sensação que ele não sentia desde Yomi e Koronue. Com este pensamento, Kurama afastou a cabeça de Sesshoumaru de seu membro e este não entendeu nada. Kurama empurrou Sesshoumaru fazendo este ficar novamente de barriga para cima. Sesshoumaru imaginou logo que Kurama iria possuí-lo e que seu ânus ainda não havia se recuperado, mas mesmo assim estava ansioso.

Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso quando viu a raposa se colocando por cima em uma posição por demais tentadora. Isso mesmo, Kurama queria ser possuído. Sua atual posição fazia com que sua entrada fica-se esfregando no pau endurecido de Sesshoumaru. Kurama rebolava fazendo Sesshoumaru ficar louco de tanto tesão, as mãos de Sesshoumaru agarraram a cintura da raposa forçando-a para baixo. Kurama foi sendo penetrado lentamente pelo falo de Sesshoumaru que se contorcia e arqueava o corpo forçando sua cabeça para trás.

Kurama estava com um aspecto exageradamente lindo, todo entorpecido de prazer, suas mãos passavam pelo próprio corpo se acariciando, sua cabeça pendia para trás a cada estocada que recebia, um sorriso luxuriante emanava de seus lábios semi-abertos, seus cabelos úmidos ora balançando com os movimentos, ora grudavam no corpo; Kurama estava cavalgando em Sesshoumaru, seu interior sendo arrebatado cada vez mais forte, sua respiração mais acelerada.

- Hum, que delicia... Mais forte Sesshoumaru, mais forte... Kurama pedia languidamente.

**CONTINUA...

* * *

**

P.S.: Mandem comentários, mesmo que seja criticando, só assim saberei se estou agradando ou não.  
Beijos,  
Litha-chan


	5. Segundas Intenções

**

* * *

**

Segundas Intenções

* * *

Kurama estava envolto em um turbilhão de sensações que percorriam seu corpo. Ambos estavam quase chegando ao clímax, um tremor intenso percorreu o corpo de Sesshoumaru que logo despejou seu gozo dentro do ânus de Kurama que sentiu ser invadido por aquele líquido quente e neste momento Kurama também gozou despejando seu sêmen pela extensão da barriga e tórax de Sesshoumaru.

Após o ato ambos estavam exaustos e resolveram descansar um pouco. Kurama mesmo cansado conseguiu levantar uma barreira de plantas para que ninguém pudesse ver os dois ali. Depois disso ficaram abraçados e caíram em um sono merecido.

Já era quase de manhã e Sesshoumaru já se encontrava acordado observando o ser com quem passara a noite. Ele era realmente maravilhoso, até dormindo possuía uma sensualidade devastadora. Kurama começou a se espreguiçar manhosamente e seus olhos estavam levemente serrados fitando o rosto de Sesshoumaru. Kurama estendeu uma de suas mãos para tocar o rosto de seu amante, fazendo com que o mesmo lhe desse um sorriso.

- Você é um ser realmente interessante Kurama Youko.

- É mesmo? Como você chegou a essa conclusão?

- Você é capaz de atrair as pessoas e controla-las de acordo com as suas vontades.

- É, mas ainda falta muito, quero chegar ao meu máximo e pra isso acontecer tenho que obter mais algumas caldas.

- Como assim raposa?

- É mesmo vocês aqui não sabem... O poder máximo de uma raposa se dá quando esta consegue ter 9 caldas, sua equivalência chega há uma Deus. Acho que não tem nenhum problema eu estar lhe contando isto.

- Então você ainda não tem todas as suas caldas?

- Não, na verdade eu só tenho 6 por enquanto.

Sesshoumaru olhou atentamente para as caldas de Kurama e notou que só 4 delas estavam amostra.

- Só estou notando 4 e você diz ter 6.

- Realmente... as outras duas só aparecem quando eu estou na forma de raposa, eu prefiro assim por enquanto. Sou vaidoso e gosto de me exibir, mas no momento quero que meus inimigos pensem que eu continuo sendo uma raposa de 4 caldas e que meu poder é limitado. Além do mais já tenho problemas demais sendo caçado pelo que eu faço e mais ainda pelo que eu sou.

- Como assim pelo o que você é?

- Hum... tem relação com o meu passado e não gosto de falar muito, mas acho que não terá problema. Eu sou um tipo raro de raposa, é comum você encontrar os da minha espécie com cores com variações de marrom, preto, vermelho, cinza e outras misturas, mas da minha cor só existe eu, uma raposa prateada o que eles chamam de híbrido, lendário e portador de uma grande desgraça para a raça dos youkos.

- Não imaginava uma coisa dessas.

- H� mas vamos deixar essas coisas de lado e vamos voltar as nossas atenções para outras coisas mais interessantes. Kurama falava isto e olhava para o corpo de Sesshoumaru maliciosamente.

- Não acredito que você esteja pensando nisso novamente?

- Com toda certeza meu cãozinho-demônio, os youkos são conhecidos também por seu apetite sexual.

- É, dá pra notar que você fala a verdade, mas agora não posso. Tenho que voltar se não o Jaken e a Rin, vão ficar me procurando.

- Quem são eles?

- Jaken é meu servo e a Rin é uma criança humana, mas isso é uma longa história.

- Tá certo, não precisa me contar, mas posso lhe pedir um favor?

- E qual seria?

- Posso lhe acompanhar? Acho que poderia aproveitar a minha estadia temporária em boa companhia.

- Certo, desde que você não tente nada perante aos outros.

- Claro, vou me controlar e manter discrição.

Dizendo isto Kurama deu um beijo em Sesshoumaru e ambos terminaram de se vestir para seguir caminho, pararam no meio do caminho para caçar algo para o café da manhã deles. Chegando aonde Sesshoumaru tinha deixado Jaken e Rin, notou que a menina ainda dormia, mas o servo não estava ali, ficou momentaneamente irritado pela displicência de Jaken, mas logo depois a irritação passara quando observou a menina acordando.

Tratou de por o animal para assar enquanto observava também Kurama a olhar a vegetação a sua volta.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru, bom dia. Disse Rin ainda se espreguiçando.

- Bom dia Rin. Estou preparando o café, é melhor ir se levantando e a propósito vá se lavar por que você não está cheirando muito bem.

- Sim Sr. Sesshoumaru, mas quem é aquele ali? A menina perguntava apontando o dedo para o indivíduo que se aproximava.

- O nome dele é Kurama, ficará conosco por enquanto.

- Ol� você deve ser a Rin.

- Sou sim, mas agora tenho que me lavar, o Sr. Sesshoumaru mandou. A garota disse isso e saiu correndo para um riacho passava ali perto.

- É uma menina encantadora, você está cuidando bem dela.

- Verdade. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas, já que eu não gosto dos humanos. Acho-os uns fracos.

- Talvez você esteja mudando aos poucos já que anda na companhia de uma humana.

- Hum, talvez sim, mas acho isso uma fraqueza. Meu meio-irmão é assim; anda com uma garota humana que é a fraqueza dele. E talvez ele desista de se tornar um youkai completo por causa dela.

- Sesshoumaru... Esse seu irmão se parece um pouco com você?

- Não, mas por que pergunta isso?

- Nada, só curiosidade de saber se ele é como você.

- Por que é que eu estou tendo a impressão de que você está falando isso com segundas intenções.

- Hahahaha... Ora Sesshoumaru, tudo ou pelo menos quase tudo que eu falo é com segundas intenções. Quero saber se ele é tão gostoso quanto você, nada demais. E quem sabe nós três juntos... Kurama falava fitando os olhos de Sesshoumaru e passando a língua pelos lábios.

- Kurama não pense uma coisa dessas. Sesshoumaru sentia um calor lhe percorrer o corpo imaginando o que poderia acontecer.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Mas acho que você gostou de imaginar como seria se nós três estivéssemos juntos fazendo loucuras, pois a sua excitação está lhe entregando. Kurama olhava para o baixo ventre de Sesshoumaru que demonstrava o enorme membro rijo por debaixo das roupas.

Sesshoumaru corou violentamente, pois tinha deixado bem claro pra aquela raposa tarada que também estava interessado naquilo. Quando Sesshoumaru ia fazer algum comentário foi interrompido pela voz insuportável de seu servo.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru, o senhor voltou há muito tempo?

- Mais ou menos Jaken, isso me leva a um outro assunto... Por que você deixou a Rin sozinha, você sabe muito bem que ela não sabe se defender.

- Desculpe-me senhor, é que como o senhor saiu ontem à noite e eu senti uma enorme energia vindo do lado do rio eu fiquei preocupado com o senhor e como já estava amanhecendo resolvi ir procurar o senhor.

- Jaken, você sabe muito bem que não preciso de sua ajuda pra nada e na minha ausência você deve tomar conta de Rin. Sesshoumaru estava irritado com o que tinha ouvido.

- Sim Sr. Sesshoumaru. Desculpe-me pelo meu comportamento. A propósito Sr. Sesshoumaru, quem é este youkai? Jaken perguntava olhando para Kurama.

- O nome dele é Kurama, Kurama Youko, e ele ficará conosco por algum tempo.

- E que tipo de youkai ele é?

- Eu sou uma raposa, meu caro Jaken. Kurama fitava aquele ser pequenino a sua frente.

- Uma raposa? Você não se parece com uma. Ficou Jaken a olhar aquele ser.

- Claro e nem o Sesshoumaru se parece com um cão-demônio. Kurama sorriu irônico. Eu não estou na minha forma original.

- Jaken, pare com isso e vá buscar a Rin para comermos, anda logo.

- Sim Sr. Sesshoumaru, pode deixar que já voltaremos.

Jaken foi se afastando e observando os dois youkai que ali ficavam. O seu senhor estava bastante diferente nos últimos meses, não falava mais em matar o seu meio-irmão, tinha aceitado a companhia de uma garotinha humana e até a tratava como se fosse uma filha e agora estava de conversa bem distraída com um outro youkai que era muito bonito e que ficaria com eles algum tempo. E tinha mais uma coisa, jurava que tinha sentido o poder seu senhor vindo do rio e quando chegou lá não tinha mais nada, apenas uma vegetação muito esquisita contornando um espaço e um cheiro adocicado vindo das plantas, o mesmo cheiro que tinha sentido naquele youkai raposa.

**CONTINUA... **

**

* * *

**

Olá gente,

Olha quero pedir desculpas por eu Ter largado essa fic por muito tempo é que como eu não recebia nenhum comentário incentivando eu resolvi dar um tempinho, mas não tinha desistido não viu... e quero agradecer também pelos comentários que eu venho recebendo ultimamente sobre essa fic que pra mim já tinha caído no esquecimento por vcs.

Mando um grande beijo para Leona e Érika (pode deixar que vou ler suas fics) valeu pelos comentários.

Beijos,

Litha-chan


	6. Assim eu perco o meu controle

**

* * *

**

Assim eu perco o meu controle

* * *

Após o café da manhã, Rin foi brincar com os dragões alados de Sesshoumaru, a menina tinha se apegado muito ao animal e Jaken teve a incumbência de ficar de olho na garota, fazendo com que não ficasse muito próximo aos dois youkais. Kurama e Sesshoumaru andavam por um descampado e o youko estava adorando o passeio.

- Diga Sesshoumaru, você sempre encontra o seu irmão?

- Não muito, só algumas vezes.

- E nessas vezes vocês dois...

- Sei aonde você quer chegar Kurama. E não, não foram todas as vezes.

- E quantas vezes foram? Kurama estava se interessando com o q estava arrancando de Sesshoumaru.

- Você é muito curioso youko. Mas te respondo essa, foram apenas duas vezes.

- Hummm, só duas vezes... Então ele ainda deve ser bem apertadinho. Kurama falando isso deu uma piscadinha safada pra Sesshoumaru.

O youkai ouvindo esse comentário ficou com o rosto corado e seu corpo foi tomado por um calor intenso só de imaginar o quanto era maravilhoso estar dentro do corpo quente e apertado de seu meio-irmão, com isso um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e Sesshoumaru não conteve um gemido. Esta reação acabou despertando mais ainda a curiosidade de Kurama, o youko observou atento o rosto de Sesshoumaru e se aproximando do ouvido deste lhe falou sensualmente:

- Hummm, se você está assim só de se lembrar como foi possuir o botãozinho de seu irmão, imagine então como seria se nós dois estivéssemos dentro dele, juntos e praticamente ao mesmo tempo?

- Hum...É...Humm... Kurama não me fale dessas coisas. Sesshoumaru já estava mais do que excitado e aquela raposa pervertida ainda estava dizendo um disparate daqueles.

- Ahhhh vai dizer que você não gostaria de uma coisa dessas... Nossos corpos suados se enroscando, seria uma orgia maravilhosa e com certeza seu irmão iria ficar um tempinho sentando de lado, hehehehe. A raposa falava isso bem próximo ao ouvido de Sesshoumaru, fazendo seus corpos se roçarem e arrancando mais uns suspiros do youkai.

- Kurama se você não parar agora eu vou perder o pouco controle que ainda tenho e...

- Você vai fazer o que meu cãozinho-demônio? Vai me castigar?

- Eu vou é arrancar essa sua roupa e te colocar de quatro e de alguma forma vou te fazer ficar calado.Sesshoumaru já estava com as mãos na cintura do youko e suas unhas afiadas já estavam desfiando o pano.

- Hummm, você está falando sério mesmo! Mais sabe, se você fizer isso, ai que eu não vou me calar, na realidade eu vou gemer e gritar muito...rs

Ambos já estavam bastante excitados, Sesshoumaru tomou os lábios de Kurama com força iniciando um beijo cheio de desejo, mas uma coisa fez com que Sesshoumaru parasse o beijo rapidamente, desviando sua atenção para um ponto a sua frente. Kurama que estava gostando do beijo, quando sentiu o youkai parando e ficando com o pensamento distante, logo soltou um protesto, mas não houve resposta da parte de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru rapidamente largou Kurama onde estava e foi em direção a parte da floresta que tanto lhe chamava a atenção, o youko não querendo ficar pra trás acabou seguindo-o. Sesshoumaru parou escondido atrás de uma grande árvore observando o grupo que ali se encontrava e Kurama logo atrás dele também observava. Pois é, o grupo a quem Sesshoumaru tão prontamente sentira era o de seu irmão. Este estava acompanhado por Kagome, Sango, kyrara, Shippou e Miroku. Sesshoumaru quando localizou seu meio-irmão, logo deixou um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. Kurama notando isto comentou próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Quer dizer que aquele que tem lindas orelhinhas é o seu irmãozinho? Realmente, ele parece ser bem delicioso de se comer. Você não vai dar um olá pra ele?

- Não. E nem pense em chegar perto dele agora. Não seria uma boa hora para tentar uma aproximação. E ele sabe que eu estou aqui, da mesma forma que eu o senti ele pode me sentir. Mais tarde a gente pode se encontrar.

- Certo. Mas será que mais tarde eu vou pode participar da pequena festinha?

- Claro raposa. Você estará comigo quando nos encontramos.

Do outro lado um certo hanyou sabia que seu meio-irmão estava muito próximo, pois podia sentir a presença dele como se estivesse tocando em seu corpo. InuYasha se virou na direção de onde vinha a presença e deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

**CONTINUA...

* * *

**

Olá Gentemmmm,

Bem, este capítulo está pequeno. A fic não saiu como eu queria, mas se eu não colocasse esse cap., eu não colocaria nunca e a fic ficaria parada e com isso eu seria morta...rs. Recebi muitas ameaças de morte e puxões de orelha...rs

Espero comentários de vocês e até algumas sugestões. Bom, vocês notaram o que eu tenho em mente, alias, o que o Kurama tem em mente...rs, coitado do InuYasha, vai passar um bommmm tempo sem poder sentar direito...rs

Bjus,

Litha-chan


	7. Kagome encontra Kurama

**7ª PARTE**

**Nota**: _Este capítulo foi re-editado, então possui alguns complementos que não são encontrados no Webfanfics.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

_

**Kagome encontra Kurama...**

**... InuYasha é pego de surpresa**

Depois de alguns minutos ali parados observando InuYasha e seu grupo, Sesshoumaru e Kurama resolveram se retirar. Não adiantaria nada ficarem ali.

Kurama notando que a face de Sesshoumaru estava corada e que a respiração dele estava acelerada, mal se conteve e acabou comentando maliciosamente:

"Vejo que foi só você olhar para o seu irmãozinho, que já está excitado. Com esse rosto afogueado deve está imaginando muitas coisas deliciosas". Comentava de forma maliciosa o youko que olhava ainda o rosto de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru apenas olhou para o youko momentaneamente e lhe mostrou um sorriso malicioso.

"Realmente raposa, estou pensando em algumas das suas sugestões". Era bem visivel o teor de malicia que Sesshoumaru pensava.

"Isso nós resolvemos mais tarde". Falou rindo. "Até lá você terá que se segurar, e vê se não vai se aliviar sozinho, pois seria um desperdício". Kurama olhava o membro endurecido de Sesshoumaru que já aparecia fazendo volume na roupa, enquanto este levemente o acariciava.

"Eu não posso lhe prometer isto raposa, a menos que você queira me dar uma mãozinha". Sesshoumaru naquele momento estava muito diferente, não era mais o youkai sério, de poucas falas e compenetrado. Apenas estava deixando um lado seu vir a tona.

"Hummm, tentador... geralmente eu não recusaria, mas desta vez eu vou me controlar. Vou dar uma volta por ai, quer vir junto?". Realmente se controlar era uma força enorme, e se ficase ali sabia que iria mandar o controle para o escambal e saciar o desejo crescente no corpo de Sesshoumaru.

"Não. Eu vou voltar pra perto da Rin e do Jaken, mais tarde a gente se vê então". Teria que realmente retornar, ou aquele youkai verde e insuportável logo estaria atrás de si com aquela voz irritante.

"Ok, até mais tarde". Dizia um Kurama já de costas pra Sesshoumaru, indo em direção ao outro lado da floresta

"Humm, esse youko tem uma bundinha tão tentadora... e ele ainda fica rebolando...". Sesshoumaru acariciava ainda mais seu membro por cima da roupa enquanto via a raposa se afastando. "Antes de voltar creio que terei que aliviar isto aqui". Comentava mais para si mesmo do que para outros enquanto fitava o volume que já era visivel por dentro de sua roupa.

**_Enquanto isso..._**

"InuYasha? InuYasha?". Chamava Kagome sem muito sucesso. "Grrrr...esse... esse... SENTAAAAAA". Estava vermelha de raiva por não ter a atenção do hanyou.

"Aiiiiiii... Kagome por que fez isso? Eu to quieto". Novamente InuYasha estava com a cara no chão, sem saber o do por que daquela ordem.

"Eu estava aqui falando a toa com você e você com o pensamento no mundo da lua. Só tive essa opção pra te fazer voltar a terra". Falava ainda irritada.

"Nani?". Ainda estava com a mente em outro lugar, tanto que nem entendeu nada do que Kagome tentava lhe dizer.

"Esquece, levaria um tempinho pra você entender mesmo". Fez uma cara seguida com um muxoxo.

"Hnf, o que você quer comigo Kagome?". Começou a ter um pouco de interesse no que a garota queria falar.

"Eu estava pensando que faz um tempinho que não encontramos com o seu irmão Sesshoumaru". Comentou agora já olhando para o rosto de InuYasha.

"E o que tem isso Kagome?". InuYasha não queria imaginar um possível encontro com o seu meio-irmão na frente de todos.

"Nada, só acho estranho, apenas isso". Realmente... o não encontro com Sesshoumaru por aquele período de tempo era estranho demais.

"Ele deve ter mais o que fazer do que ficar se colocando em nosso caminho". Tentava arranjar alguma desculpa para algo que ela sabia muito bem o que era. Na verdade seu Irmão havia desaparecido. Ele sempre estivera por perto, sempre vigiando-o. Ele podia sentir o poder do irmão, assim com o seu cheiro.

"Ta, se você acredita nisso... Eu vou dar uma voltinha por ai". Já estava cansada de ficar ali parada ao lado de um hanyou chato e distante.

"Vê se não se afasta muito Kagome". Não queria soar preocupado demais. Kagome com arco e fecha sabia se virar.

"Ta bom InuYasha, mas pode ficar tranqüilo que eu vou levar o arco". Viu o meio youkai acenar com a cabeça afirmando.

"Eu vou ficar aqui descansando um pouco". _'Pensando um pouco, esperando um pouco, desejando um pouco'_. Claro que estas outras palavras eram apenas ditas em sua mente. Sim, iria pensar em seu irmão, esperar por ele e principalmente, deseja-lo como estivera fazendo.

**oOo**

Kagome foi se afastando do hanyou indo em direção a floresta. Queria dar uma olhadinha por ali, e não queria ficar atrapalhando Sango e Miroku que começavam a se entender.

Sentado de baixo de uma frondosa árvore estava Kurama. O youko pensava na vida que levava, na agitação do Makai que já começava sentir falta, até que pressentiu alguém se aproximando. Kurama resolvera não sair dali, mas estava atento a qualquer ataque que poderia surgir.

Kagome andava despreocupada até se deparar com aquela estranha figura sentada e encostada na árvore. Parecia que estava dormindo tranqüilamente sem se importar com qualquer perigo. A garota se aproxima mais um pouco para observar, mas logo para no lugar quando escuta a voz que vinha daquele ser prateado.

"Se eu fosse você não estaria andando sozinha por ai. Existem muitos monstros aqui menina". Falava ainda sem se mover.

"Quem é você, ou o que é você?". Kagome olhava Kurama de cima a baixo notando as orelhas.

"Eu? Sou Kurama Youko, sou uma raposa". Já estava cansado de ter que se apresentar a todos. "Você não me parece uma youkai, você deve ser humana eu presumo". Agora falava fitando a jovem a sua frente.

"Sou uma humana sim... mas você não se parece com uma raposa... apesar das orelhas e... isso aí é um rabo?". Só agora Kagome notara o rabo de Kurama que balançava lentamente.

"É que não estou na minha forma original e isto é um rabo sim". Teve que deixar um riso sair de seus lábios com a cara que a jovem estava fazendo.

"Ahhhh, tá entendi. Você deve ser muito poderoso, pois só os youkais poderosos podem assumir uma forma quase humana, se você tirasse as orelhas e a sua calda iria ficar muito parecido com um humano". Finalizou a linha de pensamento chegando a conclusão óbvia.

"Hum, você é uma humana muito esperta menina, mas ainda não me disse o seu nome...". Aquele papo estava engraçado, logo para ele que não era chegado há humanos, por achá-los burros e desnecessários.

"Eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi". Falou um pouco tímida.

"Você não me parece ser deste mundo e suas roupas não são desta época. O que ouve?". Sempre curioso. Agora estava interessado no que aquela humana poderia lhe explicar.

"É uma longa história, acho que você não gostaria de ser chateado com isso". Ainda estava desconcertada e a forma como era encarada agora então só aumentava aquela sensação.

"Eu gosto de histórias e além do mais não tenho nada pra fazer no momento. Estou disponível pra você".Kurama falou isto fitando o rosto de Kagome com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Ok, mas posso te pedir um pequeno favor?" _'Ai será que ele irá se importar?'_ Pensava Kagome.

"Claro em que posso ser útil?". Perguntava com uma das sobrancelhas elevadas.

"Err... Eu posso pegar nas suas orelhas?". Falou sentindo seu rosto ficar corado demais.

"Cla... claro que pode..."_ 'Que garota estranha...'_ Pensava Kurama.

Enquanto isto Kagome apertava delicadamente as orelhas de Kurama sentindo a maciez de seus pêlos.

"É tão fofinha... e seus cabelos são tão cheirosos, é algum tipo de shampoo?". Tinha que perguntar, a curiosidade era demais.

"Hamm, o que é um shampoo?". Acabou ficando curioso também.

"É um líquido que passamos nos cabelos que faz uma espuma e tem um odor gostoso, depois lavamos com água a espuma sai e os cabelos ficam limpos e cheirosos". Esquecera que ele sendo um youkai, não saberia o que era um shampoo.

"Eu nunca vi um da forma que você está contando, mas eu faço uma loção de ervas e passo nos cabelos quando tomo banho". Comentou orgulhoso.

"Que legal...". Kagome estava sentada ao lado de Kurama achando-o interessante até.

Kagome e Kurama ficaram uma boa parte da tarde conversando, ele falava um pouco de sua vida e ela contava como foi parar no Japão Feudal e sua busca pelos fragmentos da Shikon no Tama.

O tempo foi passando e quando Kurama notou a tarde já estava terminando e ele teria que voltar pra perto do Sesshoumaru, afinal a noite prometia muita diversão e ele não queria perder nadinha.

Kurama e Kagome se separaram indo cada um pro seu devido lado da floresta. Kagome já estava ouvindo a voz de Sango, Miroku e Sippou a chamá-la pela floresta e só se calaram quando avistaram a garota.

Depois de um pequeno inquérito de onde Kagome se metera e como era perigoso ficar andando sozinha, foram todos para o pequeno acampamento que fizeram na floresta.

Já Kurama estava voltando pra perto de Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Rin que estavam preparando a janta.

"Raposa espero que tenha se divertido esta tarde, daqui a pouco o Jaken irá servi a comida" Sesshoumaru falava olhando discretamente o youko.

"Ahhh, me distrai muito e conversei bastante...". Teve que dar um pequeno risinho.

"Conversou é?". Sesshoumaru o olhou de lado com uma sobrancelha elevada.

"É, encontrei uma garotinha e conversamos este tempo todo. Nada de mais". Também estava olhando de lado para o youkai, deixando sua cauda balançar lentamente, mas o sorriso ainda estava em seus lábios.

"Sr. Sesshoumaru a comida está no ponto, o primeiro pedaço o senhor pode tirar". A voz irritante de Jaken se fez ouvir.

Todos se serviram e comeram bem, pelos menos Jaken sabia preparar uma comida que não matasse a todos. Depois de um tempo a noite já se fazia alta Rin estava dormindo, Jaken montando guarda, Kurama e Sesshoumaru ainda estavam acordados.

"Sesshoumaru eu vou me lavar, gostaria de vir junto?" Kurama falava baixo para que Jaken não escutasse.

"Claro, mas o que faremos com esses dois?" Sesshoumaru olhava de escanteio pra Jaken e Rin.

"Não se preocupe eu dou um jeito".Kurama tirou uma semente de seus cabelos e fez uma flor florescer, logo em seguida assoprou o pólen que a flor produzia e em seguida Jaken caia desacordado no chão em sono profundo e Rin apenas iria continuar dormindo.

"Interessante isto que você fez, eles não iram acordar?". Perguntava Sesshoumaru interessado e curioso.

"Só amanhã...". Comentou rindo alto. "O efeito deste pólen é muito forte". Disse brincalhão.

"Mas eles vão ficar desprotegidos, eu...". Realmente com Jaken não se importava, mas com Rin era diferente. Apegou-se a pequena humana como se fosse uma filha.

"Calma lindinho, eu vou deixar duas sentinelas aqui com eles e uma cerca de plantas". Mal terminou de falar e já estava pegando as sementes.

"Sentinelas?"._' O que aquele youko estava se referindo?'_. Perguntava-se mentalmente.

"Olha só... Essas duas sementes são de Mimosas do Makai, elas são plantas carnívoras e atacam qualquer intruso que não seja autorizado a pisar em meus domínios...". "Elas vão ficar aqui e não se preocupe que não iram atacar nem a Rin e nem o Jaken". Kurama fez as sementes brotarem e logo em seguida duas gigantescas flores se erguiam perante seu mestre, cada uma olhou ao redor reconhecendo o lugar e a quem protegeriam.

"Você é uma caixa de surpresas raposa, acho que agora poderemos ir ao riacho". Disse sorrindo e balançando a cabeça se dando por surpreso.

"Vamos então". Enquanto falava já ia se movimentando.

Chegaram ao riacho e Sesshoumaru preferiu ficar apenas olhando a raposa se despindo para entrar na água. Não se cansaria nunca de olhar o belo corpo esguio e perfeitamente torneado de Kurama. Como era belo e sensual. Ainda não entendia como ele poderia ser um ladrão tão temido como o próprio dizia ser e ser tão... Sesshoumaru não encontrava palavras que descrevessem aquela criatura. Seus pensamentos foram cortados com uma pergunta do youko.

"Você não quer me acompanhar no banho? A água está tão gostosa...". Kurama falava de forma maliciosa.

Quando olhou bem para o youko, este estava já dentro da água e esta estava na altura de suas coxas, deixando bem a vista seu membro ereto e um sorriso safado.

"Por enquanto prefiro ficar aqui te olhando, depois eu entro". Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto fitava o corpo de Kurama.

"Mas isto não tem graça, olhar simplesmente e não sentir o calor da pele...". Falou de um jeito manhoso como se assim conseguisse mudar algo. "Mas se você quer assim...". Não iria deixar por menos também, afinal era ou não era Kurama Youko?

Kurama virou de costas pra Sesshoumaru deixando este com uma outra visão estonteante. Kurama estava aproveitando e molhando seu corpo aos poucos fazendo com que toda vez que se abaixasse para tocar a água, suas nádegas ficassem expostas o máximo possível e com isto Sesshoumaru logo desistisse daquela idéia de _'só olhar'_, de lado e se juntasse a ele.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um arrepio percorrer suas espinha e seu pênis estava latejando de tanta excitação só por ter visto Kurama daquele jeito e se isso continuasse, não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo. Mas ele sabia que InuYasha estava por perto,afinal estava sentindo o irmão desde que chegaram ali na margem do riacho. Estava apenas esperando que este se mostrasse.

Do outro lado do riacho InuYasha não conseguia retirar seus olhos daquela criatura que se banhava e falava com seu meio-irmão. A luz da lua nova estava deixando aquele local completamente iluminado e aquele youkai parecia belíssimo desta forma.

Kurama já tinha notado que estava sendo observado e que o cheiro era quase que parecido com o de Sesshoumaru. Rapidamente o youko some tanto das vistas de Sesshoumaru, que já fazia idéia de onde a raposa tinha ido, quanto da visão de InuYasha que ficou repentinamente desolado, mas que logo levou um susto quando viu o youko a sua frente e pelado.

"Espero que esteja gostando do que está vendo, InuYasha". Kurama falou ao hanyou que estava de queixo caído e atordoado.

**_CONTINUA...

* * *

_**

IIIieeeeeee,

Lá to eu enchendo lingüiça...rs

Ta certo, to devendo este cap. a um tempão e sei que não era o q vcs queriam ler...Sem nenhuma ceninha lemon (sou malvada... rs) é q eu resolvi deixar o tão esperado encontro pro próximo cap., eu recebi umas ameaças de morte e isso me incentivou muito...rs.

Beijos pra Leona-EBM(ñ me mata ñ...pleaseee o ultimo cap. Está para sair rapidinho) que esta sendo a grande causadora da postagem da fic, afinal ela resolveu só postar se eu terminar esta fic e pra que eu termine, eu tenho q me sentir satisfeita com os comentários u.u. Sou uma Youko, também adoro fazer cena que nem o Kurama XDD

Bem, o próximo cap. Está sendo escrito, to na metade da cena lemon. Espero não decepciona-los, afinal esta fic tem tempos q eu naum escrevo e acabei mudando a minha forma de escrever. Acho que alguns notaram isto e até reeditei este cap aqui XDD. Agora quero saber de vcs... Posso mandar ver na linguagem nem um pouco leve ou fico na forma kawaii? Poh... são três youkais gostosos e me segurar vai ser tão complicado XDD.

E sinto em dizer q a fic está acabando (pra alegria de alguns e felicidade da Leona XDD), mas será que eu tento fzr uma continuação voltada pra comédia? Acho que não XDD.

**Nota básica:** _Para que eu não fique me estendendo muito aqui, os comentários estarão sendo respondidos no meu blog, então procurem pelo post do dia de hoje (21-05-2005) para encontrar a respostas para as perguntas XDD. O link ... estará separado, então please, juntem no navegardor ok? Isto pq o ñ está querendo que agradecemos aqui para não alongar as fics.  
O link: sweetdreams(ponto)weblogger(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br ou então vão no meu perfil e lá tem o link tbm._

E como eu sempre digo em meu jargão...

**_Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic_**


End file.
